narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler vs. Haruka! The Match of The Decade!
Tyler Solis was walking to a spot in the Konoha mountains. A battle was going to start between him and an unknown competitor. "This should be fun" Haruka Sakumi was taking a stroll in the mountains that surrounded Konoha. She had been given the day off from missions, and she had decided to explore the scenic wonders in the land of fire. Tyler saw Haruka and approached her. "excuse me? is your name Haruka?" Haruka eyed the mysterious man that had suddenly approached her. "Yes... Why, if I may ask?" she replied. "i excuse myself if i seem rash. But, i need some training" he takes out a kunai, "care for a nice match?" "Umm... Okay," said Haruka, smiling. "What's your name?" "Tyler Solis, i already know yours" he said with an expressionless face "Alright then, let's do this." Haruka took out a scroll from a pouch she kept at her waist. Tyler stood back and surveyed her. Water Release: Stormy Blockade and water came down from the sky headed toward haruka Haruka shot a powerful blast of water out of her mouth, cancelling out the Stormy Blockade. She then unrolled the scroll she had taken out, and summoned several dozen kunai. Using the Manipulating Attack Blades, she made them levitate, before channeling Wind Chakra in them. The kunoichi then shot the barrage of wind-enhanced kunai at Tyler. False Hit Technique and the kunai appeared to bounce off of tyler. That's... impossible, thought Haruka. There's no way that those kunai could be so easily deflected by Tyler. Unless... it's an illusion, and I'm simply attacking empty space. Haruka made the ram seal, and dispelled the genjutsu. Alright, there he is! She shot a powerful gust of wind at her opponent. She saw through my illusion so easily Tyler though to himself she's good He used Vine Release: Cave Of Thorns, a sphere of vines engulfed tyler to protect him from the wind. Some of the vines were cut due to her jutsu, but they grew back. Haruka thought, Hmm... He can grow vines to protect himself. I know what to do for that. She summoned the remainder of the kunai in her scroll, which were about fifty, and had them levitate in the air. However, these one were different in that they had explosive tags wrapped around them. Haruka channeled wind into them and shot them at Tyler. The kunai pierced deep into the vine structure, before the exploding tags detonated in a colossal fireball, engulfing Tyler in it. "Ha! You think it's that easy" Tyler said, as the clone of him vanished in a heap of vines. The real Tyler appeared behind her, throwing a roundhouse kick to her ribcage. Haruka easily caught Tyler's kick due to her immense strength, grabbing him by the ankle. She tightened her grip until she heard a loud crack. "I'm impressed," she said. "You're quite good at genjutsu, and can use shadow clones as well." She then threw Tyler into the air and tossed a barrage of poisoned senbon at him. "heh. so you managed to break my ankle? you must not have done your homework on my vine release. I fuse them with cuts or broken bones to heal myself rather quickly. He removed his cloak and threw it to the ground. He revealed several vines coating his skin where cuts once where. "Theres more inside of me, but i doubt you want to see those." He uses Vine Materialization and grows a vine out from the ground, it wraps around Haruka's leg and tosses her aside. Vine Immortality !